Ladies First
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Dia y Ruby compartían muchas cosas en común, sus novios con extraños pasatiempos eran el ejemplo.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

****Notas de autor: ****Rex, me tardé pero aquí tienes tu regalo de cumpleaños. (¡No estoy en drogas!)

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p>La mente de Ruby era un revoltijo de maldiciones y palabras muy subidas de tono, en aquel momento empezaba a conocer el sentimiento que muchos llamaban odio y no se sentía muy orgulloso de ello. Aunque lo que más le molestaba no era el hecho de estar metido en aquella situación tan extraña, sino que su compañero de pesar parecía estar disfrutando enormemente de la nueva experiencia. ¡Él, el gran Salvador de Hoenn había caído tan bajo!<p>

—No es tan malo —los ojos grises estaban tranquilos cuando lo vieron, pero sus mejillas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas, por el clima podía ser una buena opción pero Ruby sabía mejor que nadie la razón—, y te ves muy bien.

—Obviamente me veo bien—dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y Diamond roló los ojos sólo un poco—, pero me refiero a que...¡sólo mira! ¡El blanco no resalta en mi!

El chico de Sinnoh sonrió, Riley le había contado acerca de la extraña persona que el campeón tanto quería y aunque al principio creyó que no se llevarían bien sorpresivamente había sido lo contrario; Ruby era alguien fácil de tratar cuando lo conocías. Además que ambos disfrutaban de un hobby que la mayoría consideraba exclusivamente femenino.

—¿Entonces quieres cambiar? —preguntó Dia, sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

—No, estoy bien. — Ruby infló las mejillas cuando no pudo acomodar la cofia de enfermera en su cabello rebelde, el moreno lo ayudó con destreza y el de ojos rojos estaba sorprendido—, ¿dónde aprendiste esto?

—No te diré.

Diamond se acercó hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo admirando el vestido medieval que portaba y se acomodó la peluca larga con rapidez, casi parecía su propia cabellera y Ruby estaba sorprendido del cambio que veía en él.

—¿Riley tiene ese tipo de pasatiempos...?—murmuró la pregunta dudando si era el mejor tema de conversación con alguien al que prácticamente llevaba horas conociendo.

—No, la señorita es quien me obligó, al menos la primera vez —Diamond se encogió de hombros—, pero no me es desagradable, hombre o mujer Riley me seguirá amando y yo a él.

Ruby llevó las manos a su pecho con los ojos brillando, casi parecía desbordar corazones y flores de colores.

—Ah, el amor adolescente.

—Sólo soy menor por un año —Dia contestó tentado a sonreír, pero no era muy dado por ello así que sólo ignoró a Ruby lo que quedaba de su preparación.

El toque en la puerta les anuncio a ambos que su cita había llegado, ambos entrenadores se preguntaban quien en su sano juicio había organizado la fiesta aquella -y Ruby esperaba que hubiera algo bonito para ver, para variar-.

Riley fue el primero en entrar con un traje haciendo juego con Dia, se parecía mucho a la leyenda de Sinnoh; Sir Aaron, y acompañado de su Lucario era la combinación perfecta para el papel mientras que Diamond era la reina de aquella historia. Por su parte, Steven lucía una bata de doctor y unos lentes que había tomado prestados de Ruby, quien lucía completamente embelesado al verlo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—el peliplateado se había acercado hasta su novio para rodearlo con uno de sus brazos, el moreno balbuceó algo y después lo separó con vergüenza al notar que los otros lo estaban mirando detenidamente.

—Cállate —gruñó enfadado y Steven sólo se rió mientras volvía a abrazarlo.

Riley por su parte depositó un beso en los labios de Diamond mientras el chico sonreía apenado y Lucario cargaba a Riolu también con un pequeño vestido a juego con él; parecían una gran familia notó Ruby aún entre el abrazo que el campeón le daba.

—Te ves muy bien— Dia murmuró acomodando el cuello de su camisa—. Sir Aaron

Lucario apoyó al adolescente con una sonrisa y un gruñido dulce, pero todos callaron ante el gritito de Ruby y desviaron la mirada al ver como Steven sostenía una de sus piernas examinando lo corto de su vestimenta.

—No puedes llevar eso— dijo sacando la capa del campeón para cubrirlo con ella—, prefiero verte como Gasparín.

—Para eso mejor no voy y hago algo más divertido aquí —el adolescente le hizo un puchero, pero inmediatamente enrojeció cuando notó el doble sentido de su frase—¡No es lo que piensas!

—¿Estas seguro que pensamos lo mismo? —Steven le dio una sonrisa ladeada y Ruby le gruñó.

—¡Pervertido!

Riley le sonrió a Diamond saliendo ambos de la habitación para darle intimidad a la pareja, que para ese momento habían dejado los forcejeos de lado y se besaban como si el mundo fuera a terminar.

—Por aquí—dijo empezado a caminar para llegar a la playa, Diamond apenas había caído en cuenta que no Lucario ni Riolu los estaban acompañando.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la mesa para dos y los pokémon sosteniendo los platos de comida.

—No soy tan bueno como tú— aclaró Riley avergonzado—, pero ¿me honraría usted con vuestra presencia?

Dia miró la mesa completamente arreglada y le tendió una mano.

—Será un honor ser su compañera, caballero. —contestó aunque la astucia brillaba en sus ojos—. Steven y tú tienen raros pasatiempos.

—Ustedes se ven bien. —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—, feliz aniversario.

—Feliz aniversario— Dia acarició la mejilla de Riley y él besó su mano antes de posar los labios en los suyos.

* * *

><p>Me encanta trasvestir a este par, tendré que hacer un fic más largo sobre esto xDD (ahora steven y Riley tienen fetiches raros por mi culpa tut)<p>

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
